The Princess And The Spider
by Akashia-chan
Summary: Just a very short parody of The Frog Prince, AKA, The Princess And The Frog, featuring dear Alois as the "princess", and Claude as the spider.


Once upon a time, there was a "princess" by the name of Alois. Now, Alois wasn't actually female, nor was he born into royalty, but… well, it just works better for the story. (Plus it's fun to address our young protagonist as a princess.)

Now then; one day, our lovely blond hero(ine) was wandering around the forest, playing with a golden ball he'd found somewhere, and skipping around quite gayly, when he suddenly ran through a spider web. Squealing like the princess we claim him to have been, Alois clawed at the spider web, successfully getting it off his face and throwing it to the ground. He then continued on his merry way.

A little ways later, the "princess" came across a small pond; he decided to sit and have a rest on its bank. Absently, he began to toss his golden ball in the air, and catch it as it fell; over and over he repeated the motion. Once, though, he threw the ball much too high, and quite off to the side; he couldn't catch it, and it plunged into the water.

"Wha—Darn it!" Alois exclaimed, snapping his fingers and furrowing his brows. He got to his knees and crawled to the pond's edge, looking at the floating ball, which was just out of reach. "Why do you mock me…? Stupid ball."

Out of the corner of his eye, Alois saw a movement in the water. At the same time, he heard a small splash. He turned his head to look and see what had caused it; there was a small frog, standing on a rock off to the right of the pond. Above the rock was yet another spider web.

The frog croaked, and Alois moved towards it. However, as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone, because the spider had descended from the web, and it was a _big_ spider. So that spider swooped right down and ate the little frog right up. Any normal person would have been slightly horrified, but our strange blonde "princess" gave a small giggle.

"Well aren't you a nifty spider!" he said happily, moving even closer, so it could examine the creature. He'd forgotten about his ball.

"Do you have a wish?" the spider asked, all of a sudden. Alois merely blinked at the spider.

"A-A wish…?"

"You do not have one?"

"Err, well, I'm sure I do… What's the catch, weird spider thing?" The boy tilted his head. "Do I have to kiss you?" A smirk.

"No. In fact, I would prefer it if you refrained from ever saying that again. You would merely need to form a contract with me," replied the dark purple spider, who had somehow gained a human face. To anyone else, creepy as hell; to Alois, seemingly normal.

"Contract, eh…? Oh! I have a wish!" the boy said, grinning. He pointed at his neglected ball, floating further away from the bank of the pond. "Get me my ball!"

"Will you sign into a contract with me?" asked the spider, tilting his head.

"Yes, yes, sure! Now get it for me, Claude!" Alois commanded, addressing the spider by a random name he had just thought of. He thought it suited the creature, for some strange reason.

"_Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel_," the spider stated. He was speaking Latin. (Why? I don't know.) "Say those words first, if you would like to form a contract with me."

"Hooray oh Tara Elna, Ron and Dee row terrible," Alois stated in a poor attempt to recite the foreign words Claude had spoken. Claude stared blankly at Alois for a few moments, before going to fetch the ball. It must have been a good enough attempt.

When the spider returned, he was no longer a spider, but a full grown man. Quite good looking, if I do say so myself.

"Sweet, my ball!" Alois said, taking the ball from Claude's hands as though the man hadn't been a spider just moments before. "Now, what? Are you my servant now? Can you make me macaroni and cheese?"

"Yes, Your Highness," the raven-haired man replied, bowing. Alois grinned.

"Cool! Now, come! I have lots of stuff for you to do!"

The blonde grabbed Claude's hand and ran off towards his house. Claude sighed, wondering just what he'd gotten himself in to.

* * *

**A/N: This was written for English class; hence the toned-down Alois. XD**

**So? Like it? Hate it? Reviews are loved. :3 **


End file.
